


Horrible Things

by 666cbora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Original Fiction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666cbora/pseuds/666cbora
Summary: Eating a corrupted angel's soul is one way for a demon to get stronger. And even better would be consuming an angel-touched human's soul--a soul that has been merged with a dying angel's. Sitiri is a demon with such a desire, so he goes to earth to find such a human.





	1. Chapter 1 -- Gravel

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeah, first time doing something like this so might be terrible, who knows! hopefully someone finds enjoyment out of this i guess, also it's really graphic and don't do these things at home or ever anywhere

The angel struggled violently as they pushed it into the dirt of the alley. It almost abandoned the human form it took upon arrival to earth completely, the glow making its attackers squint. However the demon pinning it down, also having took the form of humans--they all had--kicked it swiftly in the stomach. The angel collapsed back into its human form--a man leaning towards androgynous, wearing a simple suit that was now torn at the knees.  
  
Its attackers were three demons in the form of men. One in his forties, a man in his early thirties and one somewhere between them. These forms were not their natural ones, but unlike the angel's human form, these bodies they possessed had once been free-willed humans. Demons were able to take the bodies of humans as their souls escaped, rescuing their mortal forms from the brink of death in most cases. So the demons were all sporting injuries, but they weren't from the angel, and their demonic powers were already healing themselves. They were healthy enough to overpower the angel.

  
The lead demon--Murmur--greedily breathed into the angel's ear, "It's a shame you took a male form, but it won't stop me from enjoying your corruption."

  
Shivering, but clearly trying not to let its fear show, the angel asked, "So that is why you have hunted me down. You want to consume my soul."

  
"You forget we have to pervert you first," Valac spoke up, panting and grinning wickedly at the thought.

  
Although Murmur could more than hold the angel down by himself, the other demons were more than happy to help him restrain it further. Valac took its arms and pinned them above its head, tying its wrists together tightly with rough rope. Sitiri tied its ankles, already pushing its squirming legs apart.

  
They tethered its wrists to a fixture on the wall and tied each ankle individually to separate placed on the opposite wall, spreading them wide open.

  
The angel lost its composure and whimpered. Sitiri imagined if this form had wings they would have drooped. He frowned, wishing it was in its true form. He had brought a few angels to corruption before, to consume their souls, and he image of their white wings turning black as crows', the despair in their lifeless faces as they slumped down as hollow shells...Sitiri was getting very excited by all this and he tried to slow himself down.

  
It was cloudy overhead, making the sky a gray white. The alley they had cornered the angel in was dark and dirty, and out of the way enough that they wouldn't be bothered by any humans. And if they were...Sitiri was sure that they would be no trouble.

  
Now Murmur had started ripping off the angel's shirt, and Valac and Sitiri were helping. At the feeling of six hands exposing it, the angel struggled and cried out. It refused to beg--even Sitiri knew angels wouldn't stoop so low. Instead it let out wordless cries of protest and despair. Murmur pushed his hand against its fate to quiet it, though Sitiri wanted to hear its cries. They stripped the angel and threw its clothes to the side and started groping it.

  
At their pinches and squeezes and angel, its mouth free from Murmur's now much busier hand, starts crying silently except for whimpers and mewls here and there.

  
Murmur kissed its tightly shut lips, and growled, "Open." The angel closed its eyes and screwed its face in protest.

  
Murmur squeezed its throat with both hands and the angel gasped. Murmur stopped choking it, though not releasing its neck just yet, and used the opportunity to kiss the angel deeply, his tongue invading the angel's mouth. The angel submitted, its jaw going slack.

  
Sitiri had been molesting the angel, squeezing its thighs, its calves, but now started full on fingering it. He felt it pull away, try to close its legs, anything, but he pressed its hips into the gravel with all the might his mortal form had. Digging his nails into its legs, he pried them apart and felt it shaking with pain. He felt his lust heighten at its torture, and fingered its entrance. He used his other hand to undo his belt and pull out his cock.

  
By now Murmur had relented and was giving Valac a turn with the angels mouth. Valac had forced himself down its throat, getting excited by its choking and gagging. He gripped its hair in his fingers and fucked its face hard and greedily. Sitiri too started pounding into its ass, clawing at its hips, and the angel was writhing and struggling in agony. When he pulled out he saw blood on himself and thrust into the angel even harder and deeper.

  
Valac climaxed onto the angel's face and pushed it back into the ground, laughing and panting. It cowered, sobbing, its face slightly purple. Sitiri moaned as he finished and pulled out of the angel slowly. Blood and cum trickled onto the ground between its shaking legs.

  
It cowered and trembled, but they weren't done with it.

"My turn to fuck his brains out," Murmur laughed, and the angel was terrified.

  
They re-tied the ropes on its legs to the opposite tether. Then Murmur grabbed it by the throat and flipped it onto its stomach. Its back was covered in red marks from being pressed against the gravel. Murmur squeezed its throat and started fucking it from behind, choking it harder and harder with each thrust. Its face was turning blue and its eyes were rolling back into its head.

  
"Let up or he'll pass out," Valac said. "I'm still not done with him," he grinned. Demons, even in human form, have a very short refractory period and both Valac and Sitiri were ready to go in an instant.  
Murmur obliged, instead opting to bury the angel's cum covered face into the gravel, his hands gripping at its hair painfully until he too finally came. It screamed horribly. The demons only got more excited by its pain and terror.

  
They played with the angel for hours, violating its mouth and ass as often as they could, usually two at once. They got all three of themselves in it a few times, pressing two cocks into its tight asshole at once while another raped its throat. They even got it off a few times with hand jobs, as Valac wanted to see its despair as its body betrayed it. Even the angel couldn't fight the physical reaction.  
"You like this don't you, you fucking slut?" Valac tormented it, liking his lips.

  
It cried wordlessly, shaking its head, and earning a slap from Valac.

  
"You bitch."

  
By the time the sun was setting they had reduced it to a shivering mess. It curled into the fetal position, and when they raped it further, it simply went limp and took it. It was bruised and covered in bites, nail marks and blood and semen.

  
The demons felt their corruption was almost complete. Murmur leaned over the angel, and grabbed it by the jaw. He looked at its empty eyes. "Do you know what happens to corrupted angels after we take their soul."

  
It couldn't speak. It shook its head.

  
Murmur laughed and slammed its face against the ground and it shuddered. "They get sent to hell. Our neck of the woods. I'm sure our friends will love you down there, more than we loved you up here. And that's for eternity."

  
Valac laughed at the angel's final sobs of despair. "We'll see you again, that's for sure!"

  
Sitiri watched it closely, ready to pounce as soon as the perversion was complete.

  
Suddenly, the angel jerked as if having a stroke, and it's mortal disguise fell away. It was no longer the pure white light form that the angels had but a darkness that seemed to suck all the light around it in. It's black wings lay broken and splayed out on the ground. The last bit of pureness in it--its soul--was a white speck inside its heaving chest.

  
The demons were about to seize it when a flash startled them. Suddenly Sitiri was on his back, crushed into the ground by a force he couldn't perceive. As he got up, he winced at the blaring light and realized an angel in its purest form was standing in front of them, and he shivered.

  
The angel looked at its corrupted comrade and sighed with a sadness that touched everything around it and drew tears from the affected demons. "I was too late, Afriel. This was God's test and we both failed."

  
Afriel moaned in agony, and the angel sadly crushed its head with its foot. The darkness dispersed, but the soul seemed to shoot off towards the city.

  
"Charmeine, what did you...did you kill him?" Valac asked.

Charmeine replied, "Afriel was corrupted, he would have been sent to hell. This is better."

  
"Where did the soul go?" Murmur said despite himself.

  
"It will find a human," Charmeine said, looking off into the sky. "It will bind itself to them."

  
Sitiri had heard of this. An angel-touched human. Their combined soul held even more power than an angel's, according to legend. "You've just made us a new target!" He couldn't believe Charmeine's carelessness.

  
"A target that will be harder for you to find than an angel," was all it said, almost as if it knew the outcome and couldn't be bothered to care. “Besides, what is one human worth compared to an angel’s eternal suffering? It’s a fair trade to me.”

  
Now it approached the demons, who stood their ground.

  
"You will leave Earth now, and go back to hell," the angel said. "You are disgraces."

  
The demons muttered at being ordered by it, but also knew the angel couldn't stop their return, Earth was neutral territory after all, and angels were forbidden from committing violence upon its soil, so they obliged.

  
The angel suddenly seemed to lose its composure, and called after them in cold rage, "Keep your silence about the angel-touched human! If you dare tell another of your kind about it's existence I will drag you to heaven and rip out your tongues, so help me!"

  
"Listen to his advice," Murmur said as they crossed planes back to hell. Their mortal bodies turned to ash, revealing the demon’s true forms. "Best to have as little competition as possible on that front."

  
"But finding this human will be a lot of work. And how do we harvest the soul? Are we supposed to corrupt it like the angel?" Valac rambled. "Humans are born in sin. It will already be corrupt."

  
"I can find it," Sitiri suddenly spoke up. He was the one who tracked down the angel after all. And he wasn't ready to give up the hunt yet. He wanted the power of the angel's soul, to feel it in his veins. The consumption of an angel’s soul was almost addicting, and even if he only got his fix every few centuries, Sitiri hungered for it. Sitiri was still a low level demon, as was Valac, but he was much stronger than he had been before he ever took an angel’s soul. No longer was he at the bottom of the pecking order, and he even had power over other demons at this point. He was sure that upon taking this one he might even surpass Valac in strength, though he doubted he could catch up to Murmur.

  
Murmur doubted him. "You want the soul for yourself, is that it?"

  
Sitiri tried to be careful, "If I get it, I'll summon both of you and we can divide it like we planned. But this could take months, and they'll notice three demons absent more than one. I don't think they'll miss me," he added hastily, "because I am the lowest station out of all of us. I leave all the time and no one notices," he added.

  
"Fine," Murmur hissed, leaning towards Sitiri threateningly. The weaker demon felt a faint tinge of fear, but kept his stance. "But if I find out you consumed it without letting ME in," Valac muttered something at his lack of inclusion, "I'll make you envy that angel today. Because I'll do much, much worse things to you," he growled, his face very close to Sitiri's at this point.

  
Sitiri was surprised how cool and calm he sounded, despite his pounding heart. "Don't get too excited, because it won't happen. Don't you worry."


	2. Chapter 2-- Protector

The only thing he knew for sure about the soul's location was that it was in the same city they had raped the angel. Sitiri needed a human body if he wanted to interact with the humans and evade angelic detection, and he settled on a business man in his early 20's who hung himself from his apartment's ceiling fan. Unlike some demons who would take weeks whispering to a preferred body, egging them on to off themselves or find danger, Sitiri would rather take the convenience of the humans' tendency to commit suicide for their own earthly reasons. He entered him just in time and collapsed to the floor, ripping the rope from his neck.

Digging into his pocket for his wallet, he discovered his name was Jonathan Spencer. The day was spent digging around and using his demonic powers to gather information about his new, temporary life. Jonathan was a simple businessman, aged 23, dropped out of college and working an office job. His old man was loaded, and Jonathan was set. It seemed to Sitiri that the two weren't close, though, as Mr. Spencer compensated for his lack of love for his son with wealth. So Jonathan had a nice apartment and only really worked to get out of the house. Except that he quit, having had decided to end it all, because a long term girlfriend had broken up with him. Cheated on him with his best friend.

Sitiri felt a bit of sympathy for the former owner of his new body, but couldn't help but be amused at the behavior of humans. Sitiri was centuries old and had trouble understanding how humans could be so short sighted, that these temporary moments meant so much to them. They lacked the scale of his experience, his knowledge of how insignificant their lives were, and how trivial their problems seemed.

Empathy was something Sitiri struggled with, but he rarely needed to apply it, so it never bothered him.

He cleaned up his home, ripped up his suicide note, and found himself satisfied with his situation. No job, plenty of money, a nice apartment...He had the resources to spend his time looking for the angel-touched human. For a moment, he considered having a bit of fun since he was lucky enough to have the cash. Get wasted, fuck a stranger, fuck many strangers...it was fairly tempting, but Sitiri also knew that he didn't want to draw attention to himself, and he really didn't think he'd be able to control himself. When Sitiri fucked, he wanted to see his partner in pain and helpless. He wanted to hurt them. If Sitiri hadn't been a demon, he might have thought there was something wrong with him, but as it was he only understood that most humans weren't into that. If he forced them, he might get arrested, and then he'd have to get another body. He had been so lucky with this one...he didn't want to waste it. 

So instead he would prioritize finding the angel-touched human.

Although he tried going to where he saw the soul dart off to, Sitiri had realized the magnitude of his task quickly. It was a busy city, and hundreds of people were moving around at any given moment. He despaired, thinking maybe the angel-touched human was a tourist passing through, perhaps on the way to the airport and is now on the other side of the planet...

No! He smelled it. It was faint, but he caught part of the scent of the angel, and followed it blindly, nearly getting himself killed as he stepped into the street carelessly. Horns blared at him, but he didn't care.

He was a bit surprised that the scent brought him towards the high school, and he stood on the sidewalk a bit aways. Could be a teacher, but more likely a student. Sitiri couldn't tell if this was good or bad luck. Teenagers were stupid and easily misguided, he thought, but he also was aware that he would be an adult trying to lure a kid away and knew that they might be extra guarded due to the cliche. However, he told himself, glancing at his reflection in a parked car and adjusting Jonathan's glasses, he was still young and he looked decent, so maybe...

Sitiri steered Jonathan away, found a fast food restaurant, ordered, and waited until school would let out--he looked up the schedule on Jonathan's phone. Around 3 o'clock, he returned, and sniffed out the angel's soul.

He locked onto a smaller kid with dark hair and a baggy sweatshirt. Sitiri followed him at what he hoped was a non-suspicious distance.

The kid walked home slowly, almost reluctantly, so Sitiri had to keep stopping and pretending to look at things to keep from being too obvious. The boy stared at the ground, his shoulders slumped, and his hands were in his pockets. He looked too defeated for what Sitiri assumed would be the typical teenager, and this gave him hope. Maybe he had low self-esteem that Sitiri would be able to exploit.

At a run-down looking building, the boy stopped and entered. This must be his apartment complex. Sitiri kept walking, and circled back ten minutes later. He went into the alley at the side of the building, sat down, and meditated. He would see if the boy would come out in the next hour, and if not, he'd come back in the morning to find out what time he left for school. Sitiri planned to stalk the boy until he figured out a way to lure him away. He still wasn't sure by what method he could harvest the soul, but Murmur and Valac would surely be on the trail by now, seeing as they had the easy part of the tast. Sitiri found himself excited at the prospect, thinking sadistically about what he would do to the boy once he got him to himself.

 

<< >>

 

David winced as he opened the door to his apartment, and felt relieved that his parents were both gone. He figured his mother was at work, and his father was at the church, as per usual, but sometimes one of them took a day off and he’d have to deal with them looming over him as he did his homework, pointing out his mistakes and carelessness. He hugged a sigh and sank into the living room couch, tossing his backpack haphazardly on the floor. There was no way it would remain there--no, he’d put it away neatly and be sure to tidy up a bit while he was at it.

Right now he just needed a moment to...breathe.

Today hadn't been a good day for him. A group of bullies had cornered him in the bathroom and stuffed his face down the toilet. David didn't even know that bullies still did that nowadays. As he suffocated, they stood there laughing, calling him a fag, telling him to pray to God since his dad was a pastor and all.

He missed both English and lunch because of that, hiding in the bathroom while his hair dried, trying to use the cheap public school soap to disguise the smell of shit. David knew his father was probably contacted about his absence. His stomach dropped, knowing he'd get the belt. His father was an old fashioned man who believed in old fashioned punishment. David decided to get up and do his homework diligently, lest he be punished harsher.

After this he put all his things away, and made sure everything in the house was clean. His efforts were hardly ever noticed--they were expected chores that earned no reward except the lack of punishment--but he felt a little better about himself upon their completion.

Once he was done with that, he grabbed a knife from the kitchen and went into the bathroom.

He sliced jagged lines across his thigh, where he hoped the scars would be concealed. There were already many on both his legs. He gasped from the pain but felt relieved and calm afterwards. Carefully, he cleaned the wounds with alcohol, welcoming the sting as one of the few things he felt nowadays. While cleaning the knife, he was careful not to leave a speck of blood in the sink. He put it back quickly, always frantic that someone would come home and question him. He had a pre-planned excuse, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to lie effectively.

That evening went about as David excepted. Dinner went about normally, and David's father brought up the phone call he received from the school. David apologized, made up an excuse.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said softly. He always called his father "sir", though the origin of this was long forgotten to him. "I didn't want to take the test we had today because I forgot to study. I'm terribly sorry."

"David, if you're so sorry then why did you do it?" he asked.

David shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir," was all he could offer.

"Sorry's aren't going to cut it. We can't have you skipping class! You'll turn into a hooligan!" His father's voice grew louder.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"He's right, David," his mother chimed in. "You can't skip class--you'll regret it later in life." She was always reminding him the consequences of his actions "later in life". 

"I'm sorry," he almost whispered.

"After dinner, I'll have to punish you. 'Whoever spares the rod hates their children, but the one who loves their children is careful to discipline them.'" he said.

David nodded weakly.

His mother grew visibly uncomfortable. 

The ethics of capital punishment was a sore subject with David’s mother, but she now kept her silence because she knew arguing wouldn’t change her husband’s mind. She attempted to debate it several times before she was certain it was useless. Set in his ways, is how she’d describe it to her friends, sadly shaking her head. “I love him dearly, but he’s so gosh-darn stubborn sometimes!” And they’d agree, complaining about their own partners. And David would be whipped with a belt in a dark, dark room.

"And you can forget about the rest of dinner too," his father said, getting up and snatching David's barely touched plate. 

"George!" his mother protested. "You know the doctor said he's underweight!"

"Like missing a meal now and then will really hurt him!" his father replied. 

David couldn't bring himself to really care. He often missed lunch at school, and skipped breakfast at home, and he barely could find the will to eat at dinner. Hunger didn't bother him as much as it used to.

What David feared far more was being belted. One might assumed that being a pastor, David's father might have been more merciful than most parents. Instead, David knew him as strict and unforgiving, and he knew he wasn't afraid of leaving marks, granted that they'd be concealed under his shirt. The worst time he'd been belted was when his mother found out he was watching porn on his computer and told his father.  They took away computer privileges for a month--barring school work--and he was beat until he saw stars. 

David was so grateful that they hadn't discovered it was gay porn at least--he was almost certain he'd be on the street. That was one of the reasons he dared not tell on his bullies--they had caught him kissing another boy. A boy that was in on the joke to lure him in, pretending to be his friend. The boy joined in on their laughter and name calling after he shoved David away, leaving him confused and hurt. The bullies had gotten worse after that, having had their jeers confirmed. David was friendless, and had no one to protect him.

He was afraid they'd tell his parents if he told on them, and he knew his father would disown him. He figured he'd either be put the streets or put through gay-conversion therapy--he didn't know. He was scared and didn't want to find out. At 16, he wasn't sure he could survive on his own, anyhow. So he'd do about anything to prevent them from finding out or having even a shadow of a reason to doubt that he was straight.

So that night he took the beating rather than tell the truth and avert at least a bit of the blame. Afterwards, his mother knocked gently on his bedroom door with medical cream. Gently, she treated his inflamed wounds and told him that he was only punished because they loved him and wanted him to be better. David didn't protest or doubt that, he took his pain silently and let it burn through him. He very much felt he deserved the beating anyways for his secret sin of being gay and lying to his parents.

The next morning, the welts on his back were sore, and tears came to his eyes when he moved. His mother left the cream, and he hastily reapplied it, unable to quite reach most of his back, though.

He skipped breakfast and was out the door in ten minutes of waking up. The sky was clear and the air was chilly. He pulled his jacket closer to himself as he walked to school. His gaze was glued to the ground so he didn't notice the man following him, nor did he recognize him from the afternoon before.

 

<< >>

 

It wasn't lost on Sitiri that the boy seemed to move much differently today than yesterday. Perhaps it was his keen eye for subtlety, but he noticed the boy seemed to keep arc his spine strangely, and leaned his backpack onto his shoulder to avoid putting weight on his back. So he must be injured there, Sitiri guessed. He wondered if he injured himself or if one of his family member had done this to him. Perhaps he was being abused. Sitiri's interest in the boy had piqued at this.

Sitiri found nothing unusual on the boy's way to school, and in fact had a hard time thinking of a way to lure him away. It would be fairly easy to just grab him and kidnap him through force--even this mortal form would easily overpower him. Yet Sitiri had a hard time believing he would escape the look of bystanders, especially if the brat screamed. He needed to gain his trust for at least a few minutes to lure him somewhere quieter, and unlike the average child-kidnapper, Sitiri couldn't mess up because he only had one chance. Of course he could abandon this body and try with another, but he doubted the boy wouldn't be on guard after that. His last resort would be to drive one of his family members or teachers to suicide and go after him that way, but that could take weeks or months...

However, Sitiri found luck on his third day of trailing the kid. After school, he noticed a group of four kids were following the boy from a distance. They seemed to be calling him names. One threw a coke can at him, hard enough to make him stumble. Sitiri watched, intrigued.

"Please leave me alone..." the angel-touched human said so softly Sitiri more read his lips than actually heard. It didn’t help how far away he was, either.

"Hey fag, suck my dick!" one of the boys laughed.

"Alex said you watch other people pee in the bathroom!" another taunted.

"Gross!" his friend said. "You pervert!"

The angel-touched human seemed defeated, and one of the kids went in for a physical attack. He pushed him into an alley, knocking him to the ground. A yelp of surprise escaped the angel-touched human, and he scrambled to sit up. His bully pushed him down with a shoe to the neck, and the boy whimpered. Sitiri could guess laying against his backpack was aggravating his wounded back. 

"Please," he begged. "What do you want?"

"Give us your backpack," the one on his throat said.

Another pulled it out from under the angel-touched human.

"No!" he protested. The kid was clearly holding back tears at this point.

A kick to the face answered him. He cried out.

"What's going on here?" A voice from the entrance of the alley asked.

The bullies turned to see Sitiri standing over them. Jonathan's body was fairly tall, and despite his glasses, Sitiri knew he was threatening enough to the teenagers. The one holding the backpack dropped it, and the group took of running to the other entrance, disappearing around the corner.

The angel-touched human stared at his savior, fairly dazed. 

Sitiri leaned down, picked up the discarded backpack, and handed it to the kid. "I'm guessing this is yours?"

"Yeah," the boy said quietly. "Thank you, sir!" He added quickly.

"What's your name, kid?" Sitiri asked, standing back up.

"David," he said. "David Mathews."

Sitiri was a bit surprised how easily he gave out his last name to a complete stranger. This kid was naive.

"I am Jonathan Spencer," Sitiri said slowly, and offered a handshake. He contemplated giving out his own last name, but decided the kid would be too stupid to make use of it, and it might help him gain his trust as well.

David shook his hand timidly, still on the ground.

"Need help?" Sitiri asked, a bit amused.

"I...I am fine," David said shakily, and got up on his own accord, only stumbling a little.

Sitiri noticed David's dazed look wasn't going away. Did...did this kid have a crush on him? He was careful to keep his expression relaxed. This could be a very good thing, but he wanted to test it a bit first. Maybe the kid was just in shock.

"Did they hurt you badly?" he asked, using the opportunity to place his hand on the kid's shoulder nonchalantly. He could feel the boy's heart beat quicken, and the faintest hint of red colored his face.

"No...No, Mr. Spencer," David said. Sitiri guessed this kid was used to being polite.

"You sure?" Sitiri pressed. He squeezed his shoulder lightly, and David's breathing became ever so slightly uneven. It was enough for Sitiri to perceive, anyway. He let go of him, and David swayed, dizzy.

Sitiri wanted to dance around and jump for joy. He had been terribly right. This would be incredibly easy if he played his cards right, if he didn't push too hard.

"You look out of sorts," Sitiri argued. "Are you all right?"

David shook his head, then caught himself and nodded. "No, I'm fine."

"Here," he took David's hand. "I insist I get you a meal or something. You look like you might pass out."

"I..." David mumbled.

Sitiri said, "I saw them kick you in the face. You might have a concussion."

It could be true. David nodded.

"Only until I'm sure you're fine," Sitiri said. "I can't in good conscience leave you."

"Ok." David relented, and let Sitiri lead him down the street.


	3. Chapter 3 -- Coffee

David had been completely taken by the stranger who rescued him. Jonathan's dark hair and sharp features contrasted with the warm, dark eyes that seemed to want something David couldn't possibly understand. David didn’t think it outright, but he considered Jonathan very hot. David started thinking that maybe he did have a concussion. Everything around him was blurry and he could hardly focus on anything but the hand Jonathan was holding.

  
Jonathan had brought him to a cafe he didn't recognize. It was inviting and smelled of baked goods and sugar. A little bell jingled when they opened the door.

  
"Anything you prefer?" Jonathan asked

.  
"No, I don't want anything." David said.

  
Jonathan said, "I insist. I'm not low on cash, kid."

  
David just shook his head.

"How about coffee? Do you drink coffee?" he asked.

  
David gave up. "Sometimes."

Jonathan ordered two coffees and sat them down at a booth, on opposite sides of the table. There were only a few other groupings of people, talking quietly or reading. The cafe was fairly empty and quiet otherwise.

"Hm," Jonathan mused. "I'll get some sugar and cream for these."   


David nodded, feeling stupid that words were so hard to conjure around this man.   


Jonathan went up to a table with various sweeteners on it. David wasn’t really paying much attention, and instead tried to focus on not acting stupid.

The man returned soon enough anyway, being careful to not mix up David and his own coffees.   


"So, what did you do to piss those kids off?" Jonathan asked, taking a drink.   


David blushed. "They...I don't know."   


"It's ok. Sometimes humans are mean to each other for no reason. You shouldn't blame yourself," he said. "Drink your coffee, it's getting cold."   


Wanting to be polite, David sipped at it.   


"What's wrong with your back?" Jonathan asked after a while, and David froze.   


Jonathan read his face and looked away. "I noticed the way you were walking--if you would rather not talk about it I understand."   


"It's...It's ok," David said and decided to lie. "I fell down some stairs."   


"Oh," Jonathan said, as if he could see right through him. David didn't want to see his own reflection in Jonathan's glasses, so he avoided his gaze and drank more coffee.   


There was a bit of silence.   


"Does this happen often?" Jonathan asked. "You falling down the stairs?"   


"No," David said. "I mean, I try to not to."   


"You seem like a careful kid to me," Jonathan said.   


David laughed quickly. "I'm too much of a masochist for my own good."   


Jonathan's eyebrows raised, and David bit his tongue. He didn't mean to imply something sexual, it just came out without him thinking. Yet he couldn't deny he was taken by Jonathan and his mind was  foggier than he'd like.   


"You ought to be careful, there's a lot of men who'd like to mess up that pretty face of yours," Jonathan said slowly.   


David hadn't expected him to flirt back. His heart raced. "Then I should be picky about who I chose to let do it," he said.   


"What are your high standards, then?" Jonathan said, his voice deeper.   


"Someone...someone sort of...like you," David said, inwardly cringing at how obvious he was being. He was mostly shocked at how quickly this turned into flirtation.   


Jonathan got up and switched sides of the booth so that he was sitting directly next to David. "I don't think you'd be able to handle the things I'd do to you," he said, and squeezed his hand around 

David's, whose had been picking at the booth.   


David felt his heartbeat increase and stared at Jonathan. He met his gaze shakily. He was surprised to see Jonathan was breathing hungrily too. "Like what?" David asked dizzily.   


He felt Jonathan's hot breath against his neck as he whispered, "I'd make you scream until your throat is raw."   


David shivered, turned on, and Jonathan grinned at the result. "I'd fuck you until you couldn't move."   


Suddenly Jonathan pulled away, letting go of his hand, and David blinked, a bit confused. Did he really just say that? His face was bright red but Jonathan's had kept its composure.   


"Finish your coffee," Jonathan said, pushing the cup toward David.   


As if it would bring back his sanity, he gulped the rest down.   
  


<<>>

  
Sitiri hadn't expected this to go so well. He thought he'd have to spend at least a few separate occasions to get David to open up about his crush on him, but this...Sitiri admitted he had been gambling a bit more than he should've--he could have easily came on too strong and scared the kid away. But what was more was that David was completely smitten with him.  


The coffee that Sitiri had drugged was starting to take affect. David had seemed a bit dazed before--blame it on his crush or on the kick to his face--but it was much more obvious now in the way he sluggishly reacted to Sitiri suggesting they get him home.   


"You all right?" he asked David, who stumbled a bit and had to be lead out of the cafe.   


"I...I feel a bit...dizzy," David admitted.   


Sitiri hid his grin. "I was going to walk you home but you don't seem to be in a state to handle it. Please let me drive you home, if that's ok with you," he added.   


"Yeah, ok," David said.    


Leading him, Sitiri found Jonathan's car and opened the back seat for David. He stumbled in, barely able to buckle himself.   


When he got behind the wheel, Sitiri caught himself with a wicked smile. He started driving, and remembered suddenly to ask,"Where do you live?"   


David mumbled, his answer not mattering at all to Sitiri. He was excited, but he resolved to drive aimlessly until David was completely out of it. Then he began to head towards his own apartment. They stopped in a dark parking garage and he got out of the car. He opened the back door and crawled in, feeling David's limp body. Suddenly, Sitiri found himself getting far too excited and figured he could allow himself a bit of fun with the unconscious teenager before sneaking him into the apartment. 

He shut the car door. Carefully, he unbuckled the kid and lay him on the backseat. Sitiri hunched over David's sleeping body. He looked so innocent, and Sitiri wanted to pervert this kid so badly. His finger traced David's lips. Sitiri wanted to fuck his mouth. The thought of him unable to breathe, struggling against him in desperate want of air...Sitiri was exciting himself too much, he knew. He couldn't wake him up, or it'd be harder to sneak him in. Instead he felt under the kids clothes, greedily making his way down to his waist, groping at his crotch. David mumbled in his sleep, but didn't stir. Sitiri was disappointed at the lack of squirming and protest, and stopped. He placed his hands on David's throat and applied pressure. He didn't wake up, but the boy gasped a bit. With enough self control, Sitiri made himself stop and instead allowed himself to kiss David. He pushed his tongue into his mouth as deeply as he could and was surprised when he got a reaction. David stirred a little, not understanding where in time and space he was, but he kissed back. Sitiri pulled away, and David mumbled nonwords.   


Sitiri pulled David up so the kid’s legs were around his waist and his head was against his own chest. He continued to kiss him and ran his hands along David's back, who flinched and cried sleepily in protest. Sitiri pressed harder, his nails clawing through the shirt, and the pained cry David made was enough for Sitiri to stop. He kissed him harder to shut him up, as much as the noise excited him.   


Now he was curious to see the wounds that he was sure hadn't come from falling down the stairs, and pushed David down into his lap and lifted his shirt to take a look. 

The welts  looked like from a belt or some other whipping instrument. They were likely from a parent as a punishment. So David's parents beat him. Sitiri bit his lip at the thought. He was starting to feel kinda bad for this angel-touched human, even if the thought of him getting hurt was still turning him on. It conflicted him enough that he stopped molesting the boy and instead held him against his chest, listening to his shallow breaths and feeling his warmth. He could still feel his erection pressing against his jeans, but his heart wasn't in it anymore.

It occurred to Sitiri that once they took the boy's soul, he would be dead. Sitiri suddenly had a strong feeling that he wanted to fuck this boy more than once, and that he could easily get David to consent. Finding him, as far as the other demons knew, could have taken months. Maybe...maybe he could draw this out.    


He started debating whether or not to let him go or keep him in his apartment. If he let David go, he could very well turn him down later, and it might not be as easy to capture him the second time. Yet if he kidnapped him...well, he didn't really cover his tracks all that well. He wasn't planning on being in this body for more than a day after he captured the angel-touched human.  
Sitiri sighed and set David back down on the seat. He knew he wanted David to be awake when he took him. His nails digging into David's wounds, that face crying, begging him to stop...Sitiri stopped himself. If David didn't run away after that, he'd be crazy. Maybe it would be best to ensure that he couldn't escape.  


No. He hadn't scared him away quite yet. Sitiri grinned wickedly. If after the first time he suspected David would bolt, well, he would just kidnap him then and there. And he would keep David all to himself until he got bored of his screams. Only then would he finally call upon his friends to claim his soul.   


Now he held all the cards. No need to rush. He kissed David a little more, squeezed his throat just a bit to watch him gasp, and then left him alone. He got back into the driver's seat and headed toward David's home.


	4. Chapter 4 -- Clean Wounds

It was a heavy sleep that overtook him, that made his limbs feel like lead. He dreamed he was kissing Jonathan, that pin pricking needles dug into his back and that a boa constrictor was tightening around his neck. Then the darkness shattered and David was very confused.  Jonathan was trying to shake him awake in the backseat of the car.

"Oh god, I fell asleep!" he said.

Jonathan seemed to laugh a bit nervously, and pulled him out of the car. "Can you walk the rest of the way? It's a block," he pointed.

David's head was much clearer now. He nodded furiously, and put on his backpack. "Thanks, Mr. Spencer."

"You can just call me Jonathan," he said. "I'd drive you the rest of the way, but I doubt it'd look good of me, even if you are eighteen."

"I'm sixteen, actually," David felt his face get hot. He was nervous. He knew Jonathan was older than him, and suddenly he feared he wouldn't been interested in a teenage virgin.

"Oh," Jonathan said, but if anything, he sounded more turned on. "Then we better be careful, huh?"

David shivered. "Y-yeah."

He shifted to leave, but Jonathan stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "David. I need to see you again."

"Oh, ok," David said stupidly.

Jonathan leaned over, and whispered, "We're you serious about what you said earlier?"

Vehemently he nodded, barely able to speak. "Weren't you?"

Jonathan growled in his ear, "You have no fucking idea."

The boy shivered again, and Jonathan looked rather pleased. "Are you busy after school tomorrow?"

"No, no, no." David rambled, playing with his backpack strap.

"I'll be waiting for you by that alley," Jonathan said. 

"What...what are we going to do?" David said, all nerves.

"Depends how badly I decide to behave," Jonathan said, leaning so very close to David that he could have sworn he was going to kiss him.

But the man pulled away and got into his car without a second look. It took David a few minutes to decide to walk home.

 

<<>>

 

That night, David found himself tossing and turning. The mixture of excitement and fear kept far him from sleep. David had to admit that he was acting very idiotically, being so smitten with a man he barely knew. A man that was promising to hurt him. Jonathan's words echoed in his brain, and David shivered and squirmed. Despite himself, he found that he was very much excited at the thought of being hurt by this man. David wanted to be helpless under Jonathan, maybe even hit or slapped by him. He writhed in his bed, and tried not to get himself worked up. It ashamed him a bit, these sinful thoughts, and he figured that was why he was being so rash. Jonathan seemed to want the same thing, and that was such a rarity that David was willing to risk being kidnapped or murdered by this stranger. Yes, he was very aware at what a bad decision this was, but he found that the promise of reward outweighed the consequences. He convinced himself that if Jonathan wanted to do anything, he wouldn't have brought him home even after he stupidly fell asleep.

And Jonathan wanted him--which was a rare feeling for David. He didn’t think he was useless for being bad at school, and he didn’t make fun of him for being gay. David was starved for positive attention, and even if Jonathan only wanted him for his body, it didn’t matter to David.

Besides, he cared less and less about his own well being every day. He ate little despite his growling stomach, and he cut himself daily. If his parents left out alcohol or he knew where to get drugs, he was sure he'd have tried them by now and be hooked on something. He felt less and less like a human being, only empty. Even pain felt better than this consuming void.

Who would even miss him? he wondered bitterly. He had no friends, his parents were probably disappointed in him...

David tried to dispel these thoughts, but they followed him into the morning. 

At school, he noticed the group of kids who normally bullied him were watching him very closely.  Paranoid, David avoided going anywhere that they could corner him. He didn't use the bathroom once and stayed in the sight of the teachers. Yet when it was time to go home, he couldn't escape.

During the chaos of students trying to escape the school, someone behind grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into an empty classroom. He slipped on the slick floor and fell to his knees. The four kids from yesterday were back.

"Who's gonna protect you now, fag?" one of them asked, and kicked David in the jaw.

He crumpled to the ground, dazed, as a barrage of kicks and punches fell upon him. He tried covering his head with his arms, but someone still landed a hit on his cheek. All he could do was curl up and eventually they slowed. David had retreated so far into himself that he hardly noticed them leave until he heard the door click. Feeling around blindly, he noticed his backpack was gone. He sat up and allowed himself to sob for a couple minutes before he forced himself to stop and calm down. The lights were off, but he knew there was a camera in here. They were in every classroom. David supposed they only checked the footage if someone reported a crime. David wasn't going to do that.

Instead he stood up, put his hood up, and listened by the door until the hallway was empty. Then he almost ran out of the building despite his aching ribs, not wanting anyone to see him bleeding.

 

<<>>

 

As promised, Sitiri stood by the alley the near the school. He had been waiting for forty minutes and was starting to get quite annoyed. "Stupid teenagers," he muttered, and started imagining taking his frustration out on David when he got here. It was a good thought, but he wasn't actually planning on following through on it, as much as he'd love to see David's shock and confusion as he beated the ever loving crap out of the kid.

Sitiri sniffed, and smelled the angel's soul, but it was mixed with a stronger scent--blood.

He peered down the street and spotted David limping towards him. Sitiri felt his stomach drop and nearly sprinted to meet him. 

The kid was shaken and his face sported a bleeding bruise on his cheek and on his jaw. Sitiri could smell blood beneath his clothes, and by the way he walked, he could tell David was hurting most everywhere. "Who did this?!" he asked.

David stared at him with empty eyes, tears welling up. He shook his head. Sitiri noticed he was missing his backpack.

"Those kids," he growled, and David stared at the ground. "Is the school nurse still in?" Sitiri asked.

The kid shook his head. "No! They'll ask who did it. I won't...I can't tell them."

Sitiri grabbed his arm harshly, and David cried out. "Why on earth not? They could've killed you!"

David just shook his head helplessly, repeating, "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Then let me at least examine your wounds. If you have internal bleeding, or a broken rib..." Sitiri trailed off. He was staring at David's bruised face turning a dark color. He was possessed by the desire to tear off David's clothes and find his other wounds, to dig into them and aggravate them. Now Sitiri wished he had been there to see the kid get beat so severely, to hear his cries...

If David noticed Sitiri trembling, he must have chalked it up to worry, because he just nodded. "Ok."

"Let's go somewhere more private," Sitiri said, and lead David to his car, this time allowing him the passenger's seat.

They drove off.

 

<<>>

 

David was slightly scared being in the car alone with Jonathan, now that there was no strange dizziness to reduce his inhibition. Jonathan drove pretty fast and carelessly, but at least it was a distraction from the stinging on the back of him. Eventually, they arrived at an apartment complex David didn't really recognized, and parked in a dark parking garage.

Jonathan lead him to his apartment, and David was taken aback by how nice it was. It was spacious and clean, and it suddenly occurred to David that Jonathan wasn't lying when he said he was rich.

"Come here," Jonathan ordered, and sat David in the kitchen, on a stool by an island counter top. Jonathan already retrieved a wash cloth and a bowl of water. He sat on the stool behind him and said, "Take off your shirt."

Suddenly embarrassed, David obliged. He winced, knowing he would surely see the welts from the belt, but Jonathan didn't comment. He prodded him a bit in the ribs, and David yelped.

"Just trying to see if they broke anything," he said, and David noticed his voice was different. He sounded aroused.

When Jonathan cleaned his wounds, he mostly went gently, but every so often he would press way too hard and sharply, making David cry out. He covered his mouth a few times, and Jonathan pushed his hands away from his face. "It's ok," he whispered, making David uneasy.

Jonathan finished, got up, and came back with medical alcohol. "This will hurt, but it will clean the wounds," he said.

David's heart pounded. The way he said it, almost happily, made him sure Jonathan was going to enjoy hurting him. He was a sadist, David thought suddenly. Yet he just nodded dumbly.

The alcohol was pushed into his wounds so  forcefully that took all of David's self control to keep from trying to get away. Even so, Jonathan wrapped his other hand around David's stomach and pressed him against the washcloth. He couldn't suppress his panicked breathing, despite gripping the stool so hard. Jonathan pressed the cloth harder into the wounds so that his nails seemed to be digging in. David wanted to tell him to stop, that he was hurting him, but he couldn't speak. He felt noises escaping him nethertheless, pained cries and gasps that only seemed to excite Jonathan further. 

Then Jonathan stopped rather suddenly, releasing his grip. "Done," he said, slightly panting.

David leaned forward, trembling more than he'd like to admit. He couldn't deny that Jonathan was scaring him, but the sting of alcohol was reminding David of the relief he felt after cutting himself, and he found that he was far calmer mentally than a sane person should be. He breathed slowly.

"Did they get your legs at all?" Jonathan asked, standing up.

David shook his head. "Not...not really."

"You should lie down," Jonathan said.

A spark went off in David's head.

Jonathan pulled him off the stool rather roughly, and lead him to the couch in the living space. Jonathan paused to take his glasses off and put them on the nearby coffee table. 

It was occurring to David that Jonathan wasn't really asking if he wanted this, if he was ok with this. This thought surfaced numbly before it sunk again, and Jonathan was on top of David, on the couch, kissing him as if his life depended on it.

David squirmed, his back still burning and the couch's material a bit too rough. Yet he put as much focus as he could on kissing back even as Jonathan gripped his hair way too tight and was pressing him into the couch way too hard. He had trouble catching his breath. Jonathan was grinding against his legs, and David could feel that he was already hard. 

He felt helpless in the man's strong grip, unable to escape even if he wanted to. The mix of panic and lust was electrifying to David, and he submitted to it. 

“Jesus fuck, David,” Jonathan said. “Your fucking mouth.”

Jonathan pulled away from kissing, and David moaned in protest. He tried to sit up but Jonathan pushed him down almost angrily. Everything felt like it was swimming around them in a warm haze. He barely heard Jonathan unzipping his pants.

"You ok?" Jonathan said lazily, "You want this?"

"Yeah," David said without really knowing how he truly felt.

Jonathan became possessive, digging his nails into David's shoulder and making him cry out. "You really are a fucking slut."

He was shocked by the meanness in his tone and couldn't speak. Even more shocking was when Jonathan slapped him across the face, sending fire through his wounds. David couldn’t suppress his yelp.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth. I want to ruin your throat," he growled, making David squirm. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? You're such a slutty boy, you're parents should be ashamed."

David panted. "Do it," he dared him. "Make me too sore to speak."

The terrible grin he gave David sent a shiver down his spine. Jonathan forced himself into David's mouth and started fucking his face. David gagged and could hardly breath, but Jonathan was only thrusting harder and rougher. He felt him hitting his throat, and Jonathan was yanking his hair so hard he was surprised he wasn't ripping it out. David didn't know how this was supposed to work, but knew that this was way more painful than it should be. 

Reflexively, David grabbed at the man's tugging arms, but Jonathan gripped David's wrists and pinned them above his head. 

“You fucking...Jesus Christ,” Jonathan was muttering.

David felt better now that his scalp had some relief. He struggled a little, and felt Jonathan getting more and more excited. David struggled even more, now knowing its effect and wanting to excite Jonathan further. His squirms drew moans and harder thrusts from Jonathan. 

“Fuck, yes! Yes! You fucking slut! Fuck!”

David started pushing his legs against Jonathan’s a bit, and the man dug his nails into David's wrists, deep enough to draw dark trickles of blood.

David was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen, and found himself no longer pretending but actually involuntarily fighting fairly hard. Jonathan moaned and came in David's throat, still pushing rather hard into him even after he regained his senses. The liquid being forced down David only made the gagging worse. 

Now David's face was slightly blue as Jonathan pulled out, and he was limp. His eyes were barely open and he breathed shakily.

"You dirty slut." Jonathan growled, and smacked his face.

He let out a scream at the deepening pain. "I didn’t..." David couldn't finish.

Jonathan laughed, already getting hard again. David was surprised how quickly he recovered. Was that even possible? Did he black out?

"You can still speak? Then I still have work to do in your mouth," he said, chuckling at David's whimpers. David was hard, and started grinding to get some form of release. Jonathan dug his nails into David's hips, eliciting a cry. "Not yet. You'll come when I say you can, you fucking whore."

"Please," David begged sorely. His throat was already bruising.

Jonathan was beginning to force his cock back into David's mouth, though the boy had mostly gone limp at this point, out of energy to fight or even pretend to fight. This seemed to frustrate Jonathan, who was really getting off on the struggling body beneath him. He started pounding into his throat hard and fast, not giving the boy time to breath. He seemed to like the choked noises David was making. By the time he orgasmed again, he came all over David's now blue face. He was unresponsive.

A bit worriedly, Jonathan stopped pushing down on David completely and resigned to loom over him on his hands and knees. He slapped him until he woke up with a gasp.

"Don't fall asleep," he said, a tinge nervous.

David felt the room spin around him. He tried to apologize but could only cough. His throat was too sore now.

“You look like such a slut,” Jonathan chuckled, gripping the bruised jaw and running his nails lightly over David's lips and at the cum. “Here I thought you'd at least last another round."

Now David felt Jonathan pulling off his shoes and pants, and he was far too tired to fight or even decide if he wanted to fight. He hurt so much now, and between the stabbing pain and his desire he could barely form a coherent thought. Jonathan was yanking off his boxers now, and David felt him pulling him into a sitting position.

He swayed a bit, leaning towards the couch to not fall over completely.

"Touch yourself," Jonathan said.

David suddenly felt very aware of the fact that he was naked and Jonathan was not. He looked away.

Another smack to the face. David's face was covered in dark bruises, and felt a jolt of terror when he remembered that he was going to explain them all to his parents. It felt so far away.

"I said to touch yourself, you fucking slut," Jonathan growled in his ear.

Choking back a sob, wishing Jonathan would stop making him feel so ashamed, David started stroking himself. After a while he slowly started to get into it, even thrusting his hips. Then Jonathan's hands were around his throat, and David stopped.

"Keep going, you fucking...," Jonathan moaned, applying sharp pressure to David's neck.

David wanted to say, “Don’t,” or “No,” or something. His throat was already on fire. He didn’t though. Even if he tried, he physically couldn’t and he was too dizzy to think.

Strangled gasps escaped from David every time Jonathan squeezed his throat, but despite this he worked himself to a climax. As he came, Jonathan sharply choked him and pushed him back into the couch. Despite his burning throat, David let out a ragged scream. Jonathan pulled his cock out of his pants again and started fucking David's sore mouth once more. David was overwhelmed by his pain more than the fading climax and barely registered anything that was happening to him anymore. The shooting fire embedding in his skin and throat lapped into a hazy mess about his brain. David passed out before Jonathan came again.

 

<<>>

 

Sitiri let himself get too carried away. He fucked David's face a few more times after he went completely unconscious, and only after that did he feel a tinge of worry. He made sure the boy was still breathing, but he feared he had ruined his throat. His neck was completely bruised, and he couldn't imagine the inside faring much better. Sitiri got up, found a bag of frozen peas in his freezer, and held them against David's throat. He also wiped the fluid off David’s face with a washcloth. The boy started shivering, and Sitiri held him closely to his own body, not quite ready to cover David up again. He ran his fingers along the bruised and torn skin, forcing himself to resist damaging it any further. He was fairly successful, only earning a few sleepy cries of pain. 

He wondered if he could get away with this. David seemed up for it, but Sitiri wasn't sure how much he actually enjoyed the experience. Sitiri might have went too far and scared him. David was in far worse shape than he had found him in, that much was true.

Sitiri growled at himself. It wasn't his fault David showed up all battered! If David hadn't been injured, he wouldn't have gotten so carried away with him. Stupid, stupid David. He laughed a bit, knowing how ridiculous he was being. Yet he wanted to blame the brat and have an excuse to torture him mercilessly for things that weren't his fault. 

For some reason, this angel-touched human was making Sitiri act very foolish. He already had an extremely high sex drive, but David was now filling all of his thoughts. Even claiming the soul had taken a backseat for his reckless desire to have as much sex as possible with the boy before he had to kill him. Maybe that was it, the ticking down clock.

If he wasn't careful, he was going to kill David before he had a chance to take his soul, he knew that much.


	5. Chapter 5 -- Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter thing i have written so far, kinda dumped all these at once so i don't know when i'll have more, this whole thing got a lot more graphic more quick than i thought it would but here it is

Getting up, Sitiri straightened his clothes, put back on his glasses, and looked at the time. It was almost five. Yesterday he had brought David home around four thirty.

Yet looking at the battered boy crumpled limply on his couch, he doubted David would be ready to go any time soon. 

Sighing, he lay David on his stomach to give his wounds air to breath instead of being against the rough fabric. He noticed they had already bled a bit onto the couch, but Sitiri didn't mind ruining it.

Sitiri was going to use his demonic powers to heal David a fair bit of the way, but he found himself reluctant to do so. Seeing David's bloodied skin still turned him on, but he reminded himself that he could easily hurt him later on. And far worse.

The act was unable to heal David completely, but his bruises were mostly faded, and Sitiri thought that he was having less trouble breathing. He would wake up with a little pain, but nothing compared to what he had arrived with. Sitiri chuckled a bit, thinking how confused poor David would probably be. 

This tired Sitiri out considerably, and only just remembered to cover David with a throw blanket before settling down in a chair beside the couch. He dozed off for about half an hour.

By the time Sitiri awoke, David was coming to as well, mumbling confusedly.

"Where...? What time is it?" David said softly. His voice was strained, but he sounded like he only had a mild sore throat, a vast improvement from before.

Sitiri got up and stretched, looking at David's face and neck carefully. The bruises were faded but visible. He suddenly got an idea.

In the bathroom, the ex-girlfriend had left a few things Sitiri figured Jonathan didn't have the heart to throw out. One of which was concealer make-up. Upon closer examination, Sitiri figured the shade was close enough to David's tone that it would work. He left it on the counter and returned to David.

On the couch, he was hugging his knees to his chest, shivering a bit. He glanced up at Sitiri, asking shakily, "How long have I been here?"

"A few hours," Sitiri guessed.

"Then how are they already faded?" David asked, surprising Sitiri with the anger in his tone.

"The bruises?" Sitiri asked cooly. "I gave you special medicine while you slept."

David's shoulders slumped and relaxed, but his face didn't lose the worried look. "Where are my clothes?"

Sitiri looked around. His shirt and jacket were in the kitchen, and the rest were scattered about the couch. He gathered them and gave them to David.

The boy blushed, but Sitiri refused to look away. "Need help?"

"I-" David began.

However Sitiri was already tossing the blanket off of him and standing him up. David leaned in while Sitiri ran his hands over him greedily, not wanting to get worked up again but having a hard time resisting. It was then that Sitiri noticed the series of scars across David’s thighs.  

"Do you cut yourself, David?" he asked.

"Mm...yeah," he admitted, not looking Sitiri's gaze.

Sitiri said weakly, "You shouldn't do that." He was trying hard to hide the fact that this turned him on incredibly, but his voice betrayed him.

"I've done a lot of things today that I shouldn't do," David laughed weakly, and some of Sitiri's fears dispelled. Maybe he hadn't scared him off after all.

"We both have," Sitiri said, touching the scars lightly.

Suddenly, David stood on his toes pressed his mouth against Sitiri's ear, "Would you like to watch me  I cut myself?"

This fucking kid! Sitiri grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him back into the couch, kissing his mouth roughly, almost biting his lips. David was trying his best to kiss back, but Sitiri kept breaking away to speak. "Don't...you...dare...fuck...with...me!...Is...that...a...promise?"

"Yeah," David squeaked. Something must be terribly wrong with this kid.

"Jesus, fuck!" Sitiri suddenly leaped off of David, who cocked his head.

"What?"

"When do you need to be home by?" Sitiri asked, trying to bring himself down.

"My mom gets back at 5:30," David said, watching Sitiri very carefully, as if he were a wild animal that might lash out.

Sitiri punched a wall, and the thud made David finch. "There's no way I can get you back in time. Fucking damn it!"

"It's-it's ok!" David said into his hands. "I'll be late-I'll make up an excuse!"

Sitiri calmed himself. "Do you think you'll fall down the stairs again, if you're late?"

David's face went pale. "I'll be fine. Besides," he added with a sad smile, "you'd probably like that, wouldn't you? If I got injured again."

Sitiri didn't really know how to respond to that. He was very conflicted about the whole thing. Yes, he would like to see David with more welts on his back, so he could scratch at them with his nails and make David cry...but...but he shouldn't feel that way, should he? A part of him wanted to protect David, which was completely against a much older, stronger part that wanted to see the boy suffering.

"Get dressed. We'll hurry," Sitiri said, going back into the bathroom. When he returned, David was clothed. Sitiri sat beside David on the couch, and grabbed his face. "You still have bruises."

David nodded, and closed his eyes while Sitiri did his best to conceal his face and neck. Sitiri did an ok job, considering he had limited experience with makeup. He didn't possess many humans that used the stuff, and usually opted out if they had. 

"My backpack," David said suddenly. "They stole it. My parents are going to wonder where it is."

"Report them," Sitiri hissed.

David remained silent.

Sitiri resolved not to press him on it. This was his own problem that he created for himself, the kid could fucking deal with it.

Almost sprinting, he tugged David out of his apartment and lead him back to his car. He began driving towards David’s place, annoyed at the kid’s flinches at his sudden turns and stops. Sitiri never learned to drive in the traditional sense, but he had caused enough accidents to know what NOT to do, and was quite irritated that David was being so childish.

Sitiri wanted to make a list of all the things David did to annoy him so he could beat the crap out of him for each and every one. That would be fun.

 

<<>>

 

Jonathan insisted on dropping him off at a different location, but still only a half block away.

“David, do you think you’ll be free tomorrow?” he asked. Today was Friday.

David shrugged. “I have no idea. I might be grounded.”

“Do you have a cellphone?” Jonathan asked.

He nodded. He took it out of his pocket.

Jonathan asked him to unlock it and added himself as a contact. “You can change my name if you think your parents will search it.”

“They won’t,” David said. They were oblivious when it came to technology and how to work it, especially phones. David was fairly sure it’d be safe. 

“Then message me tomorrow,” Jonathan said.

David nodded.

Jonathan got back into the car and drove off quickly. David hurried home, already planning his excuse in his head.

When he arrived at his apartment, it was a quarter past six. He had to knock because his key had been in the backpack. Both his parents were home, pacing nervously, obviously about to call the police or start their own search. They greeted him with relief at first, but it then turned into fearful anger.

“What the hell did you do that for!?” his father asked. 

“You worried us sick, David!” his mother scowled.

“I’m sorry,” David said, head to the ground.

His mother asked, “Where’s your backpack?”

“I lost it. I went into a cafe on the way home to use the bathroom, and I left it on a table, and when I came back it was gone,” he said. “I was looking for it, trying to see if anyone saw it.”

“David, that’s so careless of you!” his mother said.

He father shook his head. “Even if you lost it, you shouldn’t have tried to take matters into your own hands. You could have reported it as stolen. Now whoever took it is probably miles away.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, sir,” he said.

“You almost gave me a heart attack over this?” his mother asked. “You’re such an idiot, David!”

He fought back tears, not wanting to ruin the makeup hiding his bruises. “I’m so sorry.”

His father belted him that night, and his mother didn’t come to his room with medicine. He lay curled in the darkness of his room, letting the pain wash over him. David was grounded from watching TV or using his computer for the whole weekend, and not allowed to leave the house. They would buy him a new backpack and try to replace the things in it, but it would come out of the small savings he accumulated over the years.

The next day, his dad left to work at church and his mother wanted to spend the day with friends, leaving David alone in the house. It was still morning, so he decide to put off his chores. He sighed, curled up in his bed, and texted Jonathan sadly that he wasn’t allowed to leave.

>  
> 
> J: Fucking damn it David!
> 
> D: im sorry
> 
> J: No it’s not your fault
> 
> J: I just need to touch you
> 
> J: Let me call I want to hear your voice
> 
> D: sure, no ones home so they wont hear
> 
> J: Nobody’s home?
> 
> D: no
> 
> J: For how long?
> 
> D: idk i think my dad will be back by 4 or 5
> 
> J: Fuck it I’m coming over
> 
> D: wait dont
> 
> J: Why
> 
> D: theyll kill me if they find out
> 
> J: Then you better fucking make sure they don’t find out
> 
> J: Right David?
> 
> D: ok
> 
> D: ok but u have to be gone by 3 for sure
> 
>  

David sprang out of bed and got dressed. He wondered if it even mattered what he wore, considering how quickly he lost his shirt yesterday.

In the bathroom, he washed the makeup off from yesterday, exposing the faded bruises. He hoped Jonathan was going to bring more if he planned on hitting him more today. Suddenly he wondered why the man had had it in the first place, and decided not to ponder it too much.

He went into the living room and waited on the couch, and started thinking. Yesterday had been intense, he hadn’t really processed it yet, and Jonathan was already on his way to do something again...no, David resolved to be honest to himself about it. He knew that Jonathan was coming over to have sex.  

What happened yesterday had scared him quite a bit. Even now he felt his hands getting sweaty and cold in anxiety. Maybe it was dread. While he knew hadn’t said no to anything, Jonathan had never seemed particularly concerned about David’s consent. It was foggy, but David only recalled him asking before they started oral sex the first time. Nothing before kissing or after the first time even. David wondered numbly if he would have even stopped if he had said no or nothing at all. He also noted that Jonathan hadn’t seemed like he particularly cared if David enjoyed himself. He knew the Jonathan got off on his pain, but did he really not care how David felt at all? The whole ordeal left him feeling rather used, even if he came too. David liked some of the pain Jonathan brought him, but it also went too far at times. He didn’t like being choked. He didn’t like his hair being tugged so hard. 

David blamed himself a bit. He edged Jonathan on a bit, telling him to fuck his mouth until he ruined it. What had even made him say that? Hormones, he supposed. It’s not like he didn’t want that, he thought bitterly. If Jonathan wanted kill him, he would consent. This realization scared him a bit.

Even if he only wanted him for sex, Jonathan still wanted him. David clung to him, this need to be wanted and loved. He felt so alone. His parents loved him, but it was a cold conditional love that could be taken away if he didn’t behave. He had no friends among his peers and their hate only furthered his despair. He needed Jonathan to want him. David was terrified of going back to being alone, even if he knew it’s only been three days and he was being ridiculous. 

Deep in his mind he knew this. But a stronger part of him didn’t fucking care anymore. The self-preserving part of his mind was dead, and he only cared about pleasing other people. His happiness and well-being no longer mattered. If he could make his parents be less disappointed in him, he’d follow their rules. Yet this goal seemed harder and harder to reach with every mistake he made.

The way Jonathan wanted him seemed more attainable. And David, for all the things that scared him, he liked a lot of what Jonathan did. Being held down, being fucked in the mouth, being hit. Sometimes it was too forceful, but it was close enough for David. He was also a teenager with hormones, Jonathan was super attractive to him, and he wanted sex for its own sake.

And something seemed special to him that this rich man wanted to have sex with him of all people. Even if it was superficial, even if Jonathan was exploiting a lonely teen who obviously didn’t know any better...David wanted to believe it was something else.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. The dread he had been feeling dissipated and he even felt a bit lighter as he got up to open the door.


	6. Chapter 6-- Cut

 

Sitiri was hardly in the door before David was on him, kissing him desperately. The kid had to be on his toes, being a head shorter than Sitiri. David was grabbing at Siriti’s shirt, close to his waist.

Shocked, but fairly amused at this behavior, Sitiri pushed him away, “Missed me that much?”

David panted. “Four hours. We have four hours.”

He laughed. “You’re so fucking dirty. Did you fall down the stairs again?”

The look on David’s face was a mixture of confusion and shame. “Yeah?”

“I want to see,” Sitiri said.

“You want to dig your nails in them,” David said, suddenly seeming to regain whatever bravado had possessed him. “You want me to hurt.”

“Is that what you want?” Sitiri asked. “Me to make you scream?”

David seemed a bit dazed. “The neighbors will hear and report us.”

“Then I’ll gag you,” Sitiri growled and David shivered. Was it fear or excitement? “Now turn around. I’m going to take off your fucking shirt.”

David slowly turned his back, and Sitiri yanked the shirt off roughly. He inhaled sharply at the wounds, already getting excited. He twisted the shirt into a wad and took the belt out of his jeans. Sitiri reached for David’s jaw, and the teen was trembling, obviously having heard the belt.

Sitiri didn’t speak, but opened David’s mouth with his hand, David obedient and complying. He harshly stuffed the shirt into the kid’s mouth, it barely fitting and forcing David’s jaw open wide. David looked panicked. 

Then Sitiri wrapped the belt around David’s head and over his mouth, and tightened it. David’s whine was muffled, and Sitiri knew it was a bit too tight. It looked like it was digging into David’s face and cutting at the corners of his mouth.

Tying David up was exciting Sitiri more than he thought it would, so he took the kid’s wrists and pinned them behind his back, taking off his own jacked and using the sleeves to bind them.

The kid was breathing heavily and his body trembled, unable to hide his fear. Sitiri was getting so aroused by this, even if in the back of his mind he knew he might be  going too far again.

Excited, Sitiri pushed David to the hard floor, and sat down beside him. David fell onto his knees, having trouble balancing, and Sitiri grabbed his legs, making him fall onto his ass. He pulled David between his own legs, so David’s legs were wrapped now around Sitiri’s waist. He could see the kid’s wide eyes staring into his even as he shook in fear and the knowledge that he was going to be hurt again.

It almost made him want to laugh. Sitiri pulled the kid closer, and ran his hands lightly along his back, feeling him panic at the anticipation.

He started clawing at them suddenly, and David’s back arched. Sitiri dug in, yanking him closer even as David started squirming in panic and yelping through the gag. Sitiri stabbed his nails as deep as he could, drawing thick lines of blood, and he felt wetness on his chest and David sobbed in pain.

“Fuck, David,” he moaned. “Fucking God I love smelling your blood.”

Sitiri started kissing David’s tear-covered face even as he continued to reopen the wounds. He licked at the tears, wanting to taste the saltiness of them. David was trembling badly by now, his breathing was labored. Sitiri made his way down David’s neck, biting at him a bit, and left a mark or two.

He moved his hands from David’s back to chest, suddenly pushing him backwards onto the hard floor, pressing him onto his bound hands. He pulled off David’s pants and underwear, and then put his legs back around his waist.

“Keep your fucking legs wrapped around me,” Sitiri growled while unzipped his own pants and took out his erection.

He took lube out of his pocket and started preparing David. The kid may put up with a lot, but even Sitiri wasn’t stupid enough to think he’d ever want to do anal again if he skipped this. He wasn’t going to use a condom, though. David had stopped crying and struggling all together by now, only trembling slightly. He made groans at being penetrated by Sitiri’s fingers. He almost sounded needy, or at least Sitiri could imagine that he did.

“You fucking like that, you slut?” Sitiri muttered, pulling David’s hips into a higher angle to reach him.

Sitiri pushed into him, thrusting more violently than he meant. He dug his nails into David’s hips and pulled him in to meet his rhythm, since the kid was hardly able to himself, as much as he tried. 

“Jesus fuck, fuck, you...fuck,” Sitiri moaned meaninglessly as he pounded into him harder and harder. He grabbed David’s neck with one hand, starting to squeeze it with each thrust.

David groaned, writhing, but he was still erect. He came with a muffled yell far before Sitiri, not lasting long.

Continuing to choke David, Sitiri finally came as well, losing his senses.

“Fuck,” he said, pulling out and letting David go to fall onto the floor.

David twisted, trying to get up, but Sitiri pushed him against the ground again. He brushed David’s lips, which were being cut by the belt. “I did say I was going to make you scream, didn’t I?”

He hit David across the face and pushed onto his knees. He got up, leaving the poor boy immobile, and found his parent’s room. He didn’t have to snoop much before he found more belts.

He returned, and shoved a belt in front of David’s face. “Recognize this? Is this what they beat you with? A belt?”

David nodded, sweating and shivering. His reaction was enough for Sitiri. He crouched behind him, and tightened the belt around David’s neck. The kid started flailing, screaming through his gag. Sitiri didn’t choke him for too long, and loosened it just enough for David to breath but not enough that it didn’t cut into his skin. He took another, much thicker belt and covered David’s eyes. After a bit of consideration, while David trembled and sobbed in dread and fear, he replaced the binding on his arms with a belt as well. Then Sitiri used the belts to tether David’s ankles to the legs of a chair, forcing them apart. Lastly, he coiled one and lashed his already bleeding back.

David arched and screamed, and Sitiri leaned over him, feeling David flinch at his touch. He bit his neck and growled, “Let’s put that gag to good use, hm?”

Another hit and David’s gag muffled the scream. He started sobbing again, and Sitiri tightened the belt around his neck, getting hard at the choking and struggling. Sitiri belted David for at least half an hour, losing control until the boy beneath him had gone limp and stopped screaming. All he did was cry silently.

Sitiri pushed himself into David again, thrusting and yanking the belt around his throat tight enough to make the cuts bleed. At this David howled in pain, whimpering and breathing heavily.

Moaning in pleasure, Sitiri came again, and pulled out. He loosened all of the belts, pulling David back around his waist, facing him, before he undid the gag. 

David trembled, crying uncontrollably, his mouth cut and his neck and back covered in blood. It was starting to dawn on Sitiri that he went too far, and he pulled David close against his chest.

“Fuck, you did good,” he muttered. “Are you ok?”

“Mm-hm,” David was still crying.

“Did I scare you?” Sitiri asked, feeling stupid for having to ask these stupid questions and pretend that he cared. He didn’t, did he?

He had to wait a while before David could stop sobbing and was able to form coherent words. The kid pressed closer to him, as if Sitiri hadn’t just done those horrible things to him at all. “Keep going. Whatever you want. I’ll be fine. Just please don’t leave me,” he sobbed. He almost seemed to be forcing himself to say these words.

This surprised Sitiri more than anything. Was this kid’s self esteem so low...?

David seemed to interpret Sitiri’s freezing up as rejection, and he started kissing him again, trying to win back approval. Sitiri let him, not doing anything to hurt him anymore.

Panic seemed to be taking David over. He broke away, begging, “I need you to hurt me. I deserve it. I’m...I’m a slut. A whore,” the words seemed unnatural to the kid, “please. Jonathan, torture me. Break me. Do whatever you want, please. I’ll let you.”

Sitiri looked at David. Really looking, this time. His eyes were so empty and desperate. He slumped, bleeding in Sitiri’s arms, and Sitiri was starting to wonder what kind of fucking issues the kid must have to make him behave so...strangely. It was beyond masochistic, and it scared Sitiri in the way that an adult fears when a child plays by a cliff.

Or maybe what scared Sitiri is that he was starting to feel guilty for taking advantage of this. For recognizing it, understanding it, and still not stopping himself. Sitiri didn’t resolve to comfort David and try and help him be better. No.

Instead he started making out with him again, more concerned about not getting blood on the floor than how the kid was actually doing.

After a bit, David pulled away, saying, “Let me cut myself.”

Sitiri couldn’t say, “You shouldn’t do that.” Or rather, he very well could have, but instead he said, “Get a knife, then.”

 

<<>>

 

David came back from the kitchen and sat on the hardwood floor in front of Jonathan. He felt his heart beating in his throat, and his hand shook.  

He almost felt as if he were in a dream or a movie, that nothing was really happening anymore. Fire burned on his neck and back, and made him foggy-brained. Everything he said didn’t feel like it came from him. It was more like something possessing him and making him, or a script he read and was supposed to adhere to.

Most of all, he felt dead.

Still he started making thin red lines across his thigh slowly, watching Jonathan getting excited.

When he was done, Jonathan pulled him closer (David was relieved he didn’t reach for the knife he had set on the ground) and touched these new wounds, licking blood off his fingers.

“Bring me to your room,” Jonathan said.

David nodded vacantly, and put the knife away while Jonathan gathered the scattered clothes and belts on the ground. David returned, and led him to his room.

“Go get a towel,” Jonathan said, and David realized what he was doing. 

He retrieved a red towel, hoping it would hide the blood better, and spread it across the bed.

Suddenly, he felt Jonathan push him onto the bed, and the force made the mattress squeak.The way his head was being pushed into the bedding made it really hard to breath, and David squirmed. He felt hands around his neck, wrapping the belt back around it and tightening it far too tightly. David gasped and gagged, raggedly trying to breath, wondering if Jonathan was trying to kill him.

“I can’t breathe,” he coughed.

“If you can talk then you can,” Jonathan growled, and David felt terror.

Jonathan was tying his arms to the bed frame now with belts, and David was feeling way too overwhelmed. They cut into his wrists, cutting off the circulation almost. The fear in his stomach was growing enough to make him sick.

“Do I have to be tied up,” he started sobbing. “It hurts too much.”

He felt hands on his thighs, they were clawing at the cuts he had made. Then his legs were being forced apart and he felt Jonathan enter him for the third time. David was getting really sore, and he wasn’t deriving much pleasure from this anymore. All that was left was pain and numbness. Jonathan was way too rough, choking David, yanking his hair way too hard. 

When Jonathan finally came, David was slumped. He was completely exhausted and felt numb. He felt hands untying his wrists, releasing the pressure around his neck, and then rolling him onto his back and sitting him up against Jonathan’s chest.

David couldn’t cry or speak anymore. He let gravity push him against Jonathan and closed his eyes, not wanting to see anything.

“You’re such a good fuck,” Jonathan said.

David was almost out of it at this point and couldn’t respond.

“David? You said I could do what I want with you. I’m going to fuck your mouth again. I don’t want to ruin your throat but...I can’t help myself. God, I want to break you.”

He started kissing David again.

David didn’t process anything else after that.


	7. Chapter 7 -- Shadow

When David woke up, it was like before. His bruises and cuts were faded and the pain was deep but not as intense. His throat was sore again, his mouth tasted like Jonathan again. He was naked, but wrapped in blankets, safe in his bed.

Yet he didn’t feel safe at all. Without really processing anything he started sobbing uncontrollably, curling into the fetal position and silently fighting the pain in his chest. Fuck, he felt so used! He could still feel the restraints around his wrists and neck and mouth, cutting into him. His jaw was still so sore from the gag and whatever Jonathan did to him while he was unconscious. 

It made his stomach hurt. He didn’t know how he felt anymore. He blamed himself, rationalizing that he goaded Jonathan on, and that he practically begged him to do the things he did. David tried not to think about how Jonathan ignored him when he asked him not to tie him up again, or when he didn’t stop choking him when David said he couldn’t breathe.

David thought about how stupid he was, and that he could have said no. If he had said no to anything, surely Jonathan would stop? Or maybe it would still be David’s fault, since he said these things were okay earlier. David didn’t know. No, he reasoned. David came, so he must have enjoyed it, even if he didn’t think he did. David was quick to admit that some of the things Jonathan did he very much did enjoy, and it was more than fair for David to endure whatever Jonathan wanted from him in exchange.

Still, he couldn’t help but sob silently. What Jonathan wanted was too much. It was too overwhelming. It scared him so much that David couldn’t physically say no even when he was mentally begging him to stop. And even now, he knew he’d invite more harm his way. He didn’t want Jonathan to think he was weak or childish or couldn’t handle it. He didn’t want to be a failure again, not when he found someone who could tolerate him. 

Once he stopped crying, David got up and got dressed. He looked at the time and found only twenty minutes before Jonathan had to go if he hadn’t already left.

And maybe he did leave already. He already fucked David’s brains out, what else was even left?

David felt emptied by this meaningless sex, and wondered what was wrong with himself. 

However, Jonathan was sleeping on the couch. By some miracle, the man must have straightened the place up too, like nothing had ever happened.

David choked back a sob, wondering if he’d ever look at this room the same way again. He sat down in front of the couch, and let his head rest against Jonathan’s warm hand. He almost imagined that Jonathan actually cared about him for a moment.

Jonathan started to stir, and said, “Are you okay, David?”

David said, “Yeah. You have fifteen minutes before my parents get back though.”

He turned and say Jonathan staring at him with an intense expression he couldn’t name, yet he felt fear anyways. 

“I’m sorry,” David said, not really sure why.

“Why are you making me like this?” Jonathan whispered.

“What?”

Jonathan shook his head. He sat up. “I want to do really bad things to you David. If you thought this, today, was bad,” he started laughing and David couldn’t breathe. “I don’t want to scare you, but it’s too late for that, isn’t it? Are you willing to let me? Because I don’t think I can let you go at this point.”

David stared at the ground. “Are you going to kill me?”

Jonathan didn’t answer.

“Because I’d let you,” David said. He felt tears falling down his face. “No one will miss me. You can use me as long as you want. Then I’ll be worth something at least.”

Jonathan was staring at him like he was demented. It scared David so he started kissing him. The only thing he knew to do.

Jonathan kissed back, hungrily. David wished to be consumed.

  
  


<<>>

 

It had been centuries since Sitiri had gone inside a church. He normally avoided them when possessing humans as it might attract angles. Not that they could attack him on earth, but they would surely make things much more...difficult. However, despite how much he took from David, Sitiri only felt hungrier. If he didn’t fuck him today, he’d have to convince the kid to skip school and fuck him that morning, and Sitiri knew he’d end up killing David if his frustration was left for that long.

Sitiri was used to having a high libido, but this wasn’t something he could stave off with porn or masturbation.

So that is why early one Sunday morning, Sitiri went to the church David’s father preached at. It wasn’t hard to find, since he gathered David’s last name and his parent’s names after only a bit of snooping, and happened upon a certificate of ordinance. A quick search revealed where the father worked, and here Sitiri was.

No one paid him much mind, and he attended the service, trying to maintain the lack of attention. A woman seemed to recognize him, she gave him a weird look, but she ignored him afterwards and he sighed in relief.

David was near the front, with a woman he guessed was his mother. Everything about his posture was stiff and controlled, and he timidly kept his eyes to the floor most of the time.

The front few aisles were not as crowded, so Sitiri was able to sit directly behind David with no one nearby. When it came to stand for a hymn, he whispered, “David.”

David froze, and visibly looked shocked.

Sitiri didn’t look at him or lean forward. He didn’t want it to look like he was talking to the kid.

“After the next hymn, excuse yourself to the bathroom.”

And Sitiri left discreetly to wait.

 

<<>>

 

It took a while, but David finally arrived. It was a small bathroom, that had only one toilet and a locking door. Sitiri heard a knock, and David’s voice.

“Jonathan?” He sounded like he was going to cry.

Sitiri ushered him in and relocked it before kissing David as hard as he could. He pushed him against the cold tiled wall and started grinding on him, getting hard.

“Please,” David tried to break away. “We’re at church. It’s a sin.”

“And you think anything else you let me do to you isn’t?” Sitiri growled. “You wanting me is a sin. This won’t change that.”

David started crying, but Sitiri couldn’t stop himself. Actually, the tears only made him more turned on. He bit David’s lips in his hunger, and groped him. He forced his hands into David’s pants.

David was starting to push him away. “No, wait! I really can’t do this!”

“Why did you come here then?” Sitiri asked, not stopping.

“I didn’t...I didn’t want you to get mad,” David was trying to keep his voice down, but his sobbing was making it crack. “Please Jonathan, stop. Stop…”

The kid was starting to panic. Sitiri could feel his heart beating against his chest as he pressed against him. It was too late, he was already hard. He couldn’t stop. He didn’t care.

David started trying desperately to get away, but wasn’t strong enough to make an effort against an adult.

“Stop! Get off of me! Let me go, please!”

Sitiri unbuckled his own belt and was pushing David to his knees.

“We can do this later! I’ll do whatever you want! Just not now, not now!”

Sitiri slapped him across the face.

“You want me to show the whole church what we’re doing? Bet your parents will be so proud of you” he laughed. “You know I get loud when I fuck, David. Is that what you want? For everyone to know what a slut you are?”

“No! No, no no,” David mumbled. He was trembling and couldn’t meet Sitiri’s gaze.

Sitiri was reckless. He forced himself into David’s mouth and dug his fingers into the kid’s hair. Roughly, Sitiri fucked his throat and felt David gagging. His throat convulsed around Sitiri’s dick and he felt David struggling against the wall he had been pinned to. The kid was gripping his own shirt hard enough to turn his knuckles white. His face was reddening. Sitiri wasn’t giving him time to breathe. Despite how hard he seemed to be trying to keep down, whimpers of pain still escaped from David between the choking and sobbing.

Sitiri on the other hand was quite able to keep quiet besides from his heavy breathing. He really wanted to tie David up again and beat the shit out of him. Or fuck him in front of his family and humiliate him. He wanted to fuck David’s brains somewhere remote and leave him for dead. These ideas excited him. He was going too far. Sitiri was going to ruin the kid, and he didn’t care.

When Sitiri finally came, David had almost passed out from lack of oxygen. The man made him swallow his cum before pulling out, and David gasped for air. His face was stained with tears and he quaked in fear.

“There’s something wrong with you,” David said hoarsely. He looked light headed like he was going to pass out.

Sitiri started pawing at David’s groin. “Then why are you hard, David?”

David shook his head and scrambled to pull away, but Sitiri gripped his arm hard enough to make the kid yelp.

“Touch yourself,” Sitiri said.

“Why are you doing this to me?” David asked.

Sitiri kept touching him, and David involuntarily moved his hips into Sitiri’s hand.

“You fucking slut. You want this.”

He suddenly pulled his hand away  and put it on David’s neck. He squeezed sharply and David whimpered. Then he grabbed David’s wrists with his other hand and pinned them above David’s head.

“Go on, I’m not leaving until you finish yourself off,” Sitiri said.

The kid blinked away tears. “H-how?”

Sitiri rubbed against David’s groin with his knee and suddenly David understood, and bowed his head. He started grinding against Sitiri, while being choked sharply. It was a long process and David seemed more humiliated and frustrated each second.

Suddenly, a loud knock thudded at the door.

“Who’s in there? You’re taking forever!”

David whimpered in pure fear and Sitiri let go of his wrists and started kissing him. “Don’t stop. We’re not leaving until you come.” He whispered.

David was hyperventilating, and touching himself aggressively, as if trying to get it all over with. When he finally came, he shuddered from his efforts of suppressing his noises and fell limply against Sitiri.

Another knock came.

David was crying uncontrollably. “They’re going to find us.”

Sitiri kept kissing him despite David no longer kissing back in any capacity. “Fuck them.”

After a while, the noise outside was gone. David had stopped crying and instead breathed quietly and Sitiri molested him.

Then Sitiri shoved David off of him onto the rough floor.

He stood up and fixed his clothes. He put his glasses back on. Sitiri looked into the mirror, and deemed he looked normal enough. 

David glared at him from the ground. His face and neck was covered in bruises and hickeys.

Sitiri crouched beside him and grabbed his jaw with a hand. David flinched, but didn’t move to fight. Sitiri had brought the make-up and covered David’s face as best as he could in the dim light. Touching the wounds made David squirm, and Sitiri did his best to push down his urges.

“Tomorrow, I’ll be in the same alley when you’re done with school,” Sitiri said.

David stared at him blankly.

“Will you be there, David?” 

“This is too much.” He admitted with a sob.

Sitiri was annoyed. “Don’t cry, you’ll make the make-up run, idiot.”

David shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

Sitiri kissed him. He started backpedaling, afraid that he finally went to far. “It’s okay, you did really good today. I can’t control myself. You make me this way.”

David started kissing back again.

“If you don’t come tomorrow, I don’t know what I’ll do,” Sitiri admitted. He chuckled. “Don’t make me break into your house, David.”

David stared at him in fear, not seeming to doubt him for a second. He shook his head frantically. “I’ll be there. I promise.”

Sitiri stood up. “Wait at least five minutes before you leave.”

Then he pushed his way out of the bathroom and left the church immediately.


	8. Chapter 8 -- Friends

When Sitiri arrived home, he noticed the door was unlocked. He didn’t so much as panic as lazily assess what this implied as he entered. He was not surprised to see two strangers in his kitchen.

One was much older than the form Sitiri had taken--at least in his fourties. He was of medium build and had light hair. The other was younger, maybe in his twenties, and had brown hair and was fairly muscular.

The younger said, “Sitiri, how’s the search going?”

Sitiri felt the blood draining from his face. He tried to regain his composure. “What’s it matter if you haven’t found out how we’re going to harvest the soul yet?”

The older man laughed. “Valac has made progress.”

“Yes!” Valac said.

Sitiri was doubtful, and angry. He wasn’t done with his toy yet. “How, then?”

“Oh, so you can steal the soul for yourself?” Murmur asked. 

Valac added, “You smell like sex, Sitiri. Can’t go a day without a whore, can you?”

Sitiri growled, “It’s not your concern.”

Murmur said, “It is when your cock’s gotten a taste for angle-touched humans.”

Sitiri paled. How did they know?

As if reading his thoughts, Mumur added, “Valac’s been spying on you.”

“I didn’t think it’d matter. I was just having fun,” Sitiri said, backing up.

“Don’t jeopardize this,” Murmur warned. “We’re coming back in tomorrow night. We want the human here.”

“Okay! Okay!” Sitiri said, and then the demon-possessed humans made their way out. Sitiri growled in frustration and broke several dishes and glasses.

 

<<>>

 

When David returned to the pew, the service was nearly over. He had tried to clean himself and get rid of the smell of sweat and cum, but he wasn’t sure how successful he was. No one seemed to notice, though. His mother questioned his long absence, and David easily lied that he suddenly had felt very sick. Nothing more came of it.

When they got home, David took a shower. David felt dirty and gross. He was afraid that everyone could tell what he’s done. He wanted to scream.

He couldn’t tell what he felt for Jonathan anymore. He begged him not to have sex with him yet he forced him--Wasn’t that crossing a line? 

David couldn’t cry anymore, but he still felt hatred in his chest. That night, he stole down to the kitchen and took a knife. He cut deeply and carelessly into his arms and tried to have an ounce of control.

He wanted to die. He wanted Jonathan to kill him. He felt Jonathan’s words echo in his head, calling him a slut. Telling him he wanted to hurt him. Digging his nails into his flesh.

David felt himself getting hard and only felt more self hatred. He calmed himself down, but couldn’t sleep. Jonathan was going to want sex tomorrow. He knew it. It was going to be painful and humiliating. 

And David would go to him.

David hated himself for it.

 

<<>>

 

The next day, David went to school with a new cheap backpack. His usual tormentors didn’t leave him alone, but they didn’t physically harm him either, besides a few shoves. Instead, Friday’s theft seemed to have stated their urges to hurt him for now.

When the last bell rang, David could barely bring himself to go down the street. He tried not to seem so reluctant when he approached the alley, but Jonathan didn’t seem to care. He pulled him in and started kissing him. David tried yanking away. “Someone could see us!” he hissed.

Jonathan looked disheveled. His glasses were crooked, his clothes seemed hastily put on, and his hair was messy. He looked sort of crazed. Jonathan smiled wickedly. “I don’t give a fuck.”

“I do!” David whimpered pathetically. “My parents will kill me if they find out. Please, Jonathan...” David stared at the ground. “I’ll do whatever you want, I just can’t do it in public.”

Jonathan glared at him and David shrank back. “You need to get over yourself,” he said, and yanked David by the arm to his car. He practically threw David into the back seat and got in. David pressed himself into his seat as Jonathan drove recklessly.

“Where are we going?” he squeaked.

“Shut up,” Jonathan said simply.

David squeezed his eyes tightly.

Eventually, they arrived at the restaurant that David’s mother worked at. Jonathan parked near the front, as it was fairly unbusy. David still hadn’t grasped what Jonathan wanted from him, until Jonathan got out and climbed into the back and unzipped his pants.

David started panicking. “No! My mom works here! Someone will see--”

Jonathan yanked David’s hair and forced his cock into his mouth. “David, shut up! Don’t want them to hear you, huh?”

David squirmed, unable to breath as Jonathan thrusted into his throat over and over again. He wanted to die, but he kept struggling, as Jonathan liked it and hit him when he stopped.

Jonathan pulled out before he came, panting heavily. He pushed David onto his belly and into the rough surface of the seat. He pulled David’s pants and boxers off and pushed himself into David without any preparation.

It burned and David bit his hand to keep from screaming. He felt himself convulse around Jonathan’s cock, and felt rough hands digging into his hips.

“Jesus fuck, David,” Jonathan whispered.

He felt something wrap around his neck--a belt?--and it tightened sharply. David started fighting to get away, and felt claws dig into the wounds on his back.

Jonathan came and pushed David away harshly. David curled up into a ball.

After catching his breath, Jonathan put his cock back into his pants. Eventually, David pulled his clothes back on, knowing that they would be torn away soon enough, but not wanting to be seen all the same. Jonathan started kissing him hungirly, and David kissed back. He was OK with this.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a woman at the entrance of the restaurant staring at them. With a pang of terror, he realized it was his mother. He yanked away from Jonathan, who followed his line of gaze and pieced it together. Jonathan quickly scrambled into the driver’s seat and drove off.

David stared blankly at the door.

Jonathan stopped at a fast food restaurant, which David barely registered until he handed him some fries and a sandwich and told him to eat.

David sat up, wincing at the pain in his ass, and ate quickly.

They arrived at Jonathan’s place. David couldn’t stop shaking, and when they reached Jonathan’s apartment, it was far worse.

For some reason, Jonathan had become strangely affectionate. He made him lie down on the couch with him, David’s head in his lap while Jonathan ran his hand gently through David’s hair.

David had trouble calming down and couldn’t bring himself to talk. He wanted to die.

“You ok?” Jonathan asked.

He shook his head. He couldn’t talk.

Jonathan and him watched TV for a while, until Jonathan’s gentle petting became groping and David resigned himself to being touched. 

Jonathan got up and came back with several belts, rope, and some things David didn’t recognize. He stared in horror.

“Please, Jonathan,” he said. “You don’t have to tie me up. I’ll do what you want, please,” he jumped up and started kissing at Jonathan desperately. He felt Jonathan starting to grind on him as he sucked on Jonathan’s neck.

“Fuck, David,” Jonathan said as shoved him back into the couch and started ripping off his clothes. David was pressed onto his stomach as his wrists were tightly tied by the rope. 

“It’s too tight!” he whined, but Jonathan ignored him.

A piece of fabric blindfolded him and he felt something force open his jaws. It bit into the corners of his mouth, whatever this gag was. Another thing was wrapped around his throat and constricted his breathing horribly. David was thrashing, trying to get away. 

He was going to die. 

He was going to  _ die. _

A force pushed him off of the couch and onto the rough, carpeted floor. David felt his legs being spread apart and tied to something. He guessed the legs of the coffee table or couch.

David felt Jonathan begin thrusting into him from behind, and he raggedly screamed through the gag. He thrashed and spasmed, and felt something sharply digging into his back.

David was gone.

Jonathan was trying to kill him.

The belt around his neck was tightened and David saw stars as his world became fuzzy and numb. It loosened just as he was going to pass out, but he hardly got a breath in before it tightened again.

Jonathan was fucking him roughly, and David felt himself tear and he screamed again.

It felt like an eternity before Jonthan pulled out, having came, but it barely registered with David. He couldn’t see or move, and instead lay limp against the floor.

Something whacked his head, and told him not to fall asleep, but David was already so far gone. He was somewhere between consciousness and sleep, and couldn’t respond.

He felt Jonathan starting to fuck him through the open-mouth gag.

Then he was gone completely.

 

<<>>

 

When David woke up, the pain was more intense. He was still blindfolded and gagged, and he felt dry drool running down his chin. His arms were tied above him and he felt something metal and cold forcing his legs apart. He was naked on his knees, somewhere cold, and he vaguely wondered how late it was. 

He should get home.

His mom saw him kissing Jonathan.

He was going to die. 

He really should get going.

David struggled against his restraints, but to no avail. The belt was still tightly digging into his neck, and he felt sore all over. His jaw ached from being forced open and his throat was bruised. His ass felt raw and torn. He might be bleeding there.

Numbly, he heard voices in the other room.

“Come on, let’s play with him first. It won’t hurt anything,” said Jonathan.

“Yeah, let’s not let Sitiri have all the fun,” said a stranger.

Another man answered him, “Fine, but I want to break him.”

“Go ahead,” Jonathan laughed.

David started squirming in fear. He heard footsteps approaching, and a door opened in front of his face. He must be in a closet.

A hand roughly grabbed his wrists from whatever they were tied too, and David was yanked forward, still on his knees. The carpet left rug burn on his knees and he yelped in pain.

“So this is the angel-touched human?” an older sounding voice asked. David had no idea what he was talking about, and thought it must be slang for something perverted.

“Yeah, it’s such a slut, you won’t believe it, Murmur” Jonathan said. “It’s been a good toy. Fun to hurt, and it practically begs for it!”

Something inside David broke. He started sobbing.

“Aw, are you crying, little boy?” the person who must be Murmur asked. He gripped his face roughly and pushed him downwards onto his cock.

David was too surprised to react, but Murmur didn’t stop. He fucked himself on David’s face while another pair of hands were reaching for his ass.

“Wait,” Jonathan said, and David was pushed onto his back.

He felt hands around his cock and whimpered as something plastic was tightened around it.

“Be good to my friends, okay slut?” Jonathan said.

And David was yanked back onto Murmur’s cock and deep throated while another stranger was thrusting into his already torn ass. David was pushed between them roughly until the one behind him came. He moaned, and growled. Then he started thrusting again.

David felt a pang of fear and horror. How could he be ready to go again, just like that? Jonathan was like that, he knew, but if all three of these men were, he was going to die.

“Valac, that’s not fair! I want a turn, he’s mine!” Jonathan said.

“Make him take two at a time,” Valac said wildly.

David felt renewed will to fight at this, but he couldn’t get away.

The force of another cock in him makes him scream despite Murmur pounding into his throat. They roughly fucked him and he felt like he was being torn apart. Hands grabbed at him and he felt claws digging into his wounds and blood being drawn. The blindfold made it hard to focus on anything but these invasive touches. They invaded him as if he were a thing. That’s how they were talking too.

“It’s such a slut!”

“Fucking bitch!”

He squirmed, and felt his own cock being restrained by whatever Jonathan put on him. It throbbed in paint. He wanted to die.

After coming a few times, they switched holes. It hurt considerably, and they didn’t seem to care. In fact, it seemed they were being rough on purpose. The belt around his neck tightened and loosened as they pounded into him and he became disoriented.

Finally, after all having came too many times for David to count, they began pulling out.

They left David trembling on the floor.

Something large and plastic was shoved into David’s ass, making him wince. He realized it was a vibrator when they turned it on.

“We should ungag him. I want to hear him beg for his life,” Valac laughed.

A hand roughly pushed the gag away and David was yanked onto his knees.

“Please stop,” he croaked.

He heard laughter. A heavy boot kicked him in the ribs and he moaned.

“Tell us what a whore you are,” said Valac.

Afraid of being punished, David whimpered, “I’m a dirty slut.” These insults felt unnatural to him, so he tried to repeat what they were saying. “A fuck toy.”

More laughter roared around him.

“How are we going to do this?” Jonathan asked.

“We kill him while he’s committing a sin,” Valac said.

“Let’s fuck him to death, then” Murmur said.

“No! Please don’t kill me! I’ll do whatever you want, please!” David cried.

Jonathan said, “Can’t we wait? I still want to break him.”

“We don’t have time for this, Sitiri,” Murmur growled. “Let’s get the soul and leave.”

“I found him!” Jonathan protested.

“Come on, you can fuck him while we do it if you want,” Valac said.

David’s stomach hurt. 

“No, I want...I don’t want to yet,” Jonathan sounded desperate. “Come on, guys, if we lie low...”

“No Sitiri! We’re doing this now! If you want part of the soul, you’ll do as I say!”

David felt someone pressing his face onto their cock. Instead of face fucking him, Murmur said, “Suck it, whore.”

Trembling, David did his best to comply. He felt something metal in the back of his neck and froze.

“Don’t stop!” Murmur said.

David felt tears rolling down his face.

He was going to die.

He was going to die.

His mind went blank

But suddenly, the metal was knocked away from him and he heard it go off. He was ripped away from Murmur’s dick and shoved into the ground. He heard yelling and more gun shots. Suddenly, he was being yanked up and tossed into the other room. The ropes and restraints were roughly cut away and he felt clothes being pulled over him.

“Fuck!” Jonathan said, and he felt himself being pulled away and forced to run.

With his free hand, David yanked the blind fold off and saw Jonathan was leading him down the stairs and back to his car.

The sky was pitchblack. David was too terrified to speak and Jonathan shoved him into the back of the car and started driving away at least 20 miles above the speed limit.

“Fuck you, David!” Jonathan suddenly yelled, and David started crying. What was happening? What did he do?

They drove for hours, and David numbly realized he wasn’t going home.

“Who were they?” he asked as dawn broke.

“Friends. They’re not going to touch you again,” Jonathan said.

“Why did they want to kill me?” David sobbed.

Jonathan was quiet for a while. “You have something we want.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

“Not right now.”

“Are you going to rape me?”

After a moment, Jonathan said, “Yes.”

David curled into the fetal position.

“They’ll find you if you don’t stay with me, David. Do you want to die?”

“No.”

“Then stay with me.”

“Okay.”

Dawn became early morning light and the scenery became arid desert. David stared at the window, and writhed in pain silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the end unless i have an idea to add or something


End file.
